Oops?
by Bulmas Poisonous Food
Summary: Sequel to Babysitter's Nightmare. The gangs going back on their trip, except this time Vegeta's going, and Goku's staying, with Bra joining. One more chibitwice the fun. Twice the fun double the trouble.


__

'Oops?'

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! But if you sue me, good luck getting money from me. If I were older, I'd have a loan ^____________________________________^

Ages:

Bra, Pan, Marron - 9

Goten - 10

Trunks - 11

"talking"

__

*thinking*

~*~ - change of scene/ end of chapter

{'my interrupting the story'}

Chapter One: Cops and Robbers

"Yes Vegeta, We are going on that trip. All the kid's punishment's are over, so now we can continue our little vacation. And this time, we're leaving Bra with you too." A blue headed woman growled at the sayian-jin prince. 

"But-" He was cut off by his mate.

"No buts! This time, I am leaving Goku with you!" She snapped at him, poking him in the chest. 

"I will **_NOT _**be in the same house as Kakarrot!" He barked right back at her.

They were arguing in the front lawn of the Goku and Chi-Chi's house. The large, off white space ship lay in the woods just beyond their home. They couldn't launch it where a person would see them. It would cause, **WAY **to much trouble. 

"Yes you will! Unless you want to come with us..." She spoke a gently tone, putting her face inches away from his. 

"Fine! I will!" He stomped off into the woods toward the ship, leaving a very confused Bulma there.

"But... I can't leave Goku alone with the children.." She said to no one, staring blankly at the ground.

__

~*~

"Here Goku, this machine is a device so I can talk to you from space. I'll be checking up everyday." Bulma handed Goku a small machine. It was yellow, and resembled a miniature radio, with a baby blue cord wrapped around it. In the first cord wrap was a blue and yellow phone. A big red button was on the top, sizing the small machine. 

"Ok..." He paused as he took a long look at the small yellow and blue communication {'I spelled that right without the spell check! Ehem...'} device in the palm of his hand. 

Shrugging, he slipped it into his pocket. Knowing Bulma... she was going to make a call, tonight. Why was he not trusted with the kids?

Moment's later, he totally perished the thought of not being trusted, along with the knowledge of ever receiving the device. Ah.... short attention span's come in handy sometimes. 

__

~*~

"OK! Bye mom! Bye daddy!" A young nine year old Bulma clone ran up to her parent's and gave them a hug. 

"We promise we'll be good this time! Bye." Young eleven Trunks said, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek, He crossed his finger's while giving his father a big hug, though, Vegeta didn't return it.

"Yeah, us too." The two Son kids said in a union, each had their finger's crossed behind their backs, and giving their family a special goodbye, with hugs, kisses and waves. 

"Me too. I won't get in any trouble." The cute blonde girl named Marron batted her eye lashes at her parent's, also with her finger crossed when the hugs came into the picture. 

"Bye everyone!" The full blooded babysitter cupped his hand's around his mouth and shouted. He waved as they entered the twinkling black sky for their vacation. 

__

~*~

"Ok, let's go." Bra whispered, as she and the other four kids disappeared into dark woods, already setting up their fun for the new vict-...err... I mean for the fun they were going to have with the babysitter! 

"Ok kids, time for.." Goku turned around to speak directly to them, "bed.."

"Goten? Pan? Bra? Trunks? Marron?!" He called out for them again. _*Oh crap, I lost the kids.*_

~*~

"What are we going to do this time?" Young Goten asked, looking around at the group of kids.

They were standing in a large grassy area, with a twinkling lake behind them. Surrounded by a dark forest, the young children formed ki balls to see. Fish jumped into the ice cold water, while frogs croaked in the long, damp cattails. Beautiful flashing fireflies flew across the clear, night sky. 

"I think we should bring back me from other timeline." Trunks' smile grew larger, as he suggested him idea to them.

"No! He's to old!" Bra instantly snapped back, "Besides, two of you, we might go insane. I'm already losing my sanity." 

"We could bring ourselves back from the future." The blonde girl suggested, waiting for a reply. 

"But we would need a time machine." Goten added bluntly, breaking away from his gaze at the starry sky. He was looking at Marron, while blushing lightly. 

"Doesn't Bulma-San have one?" Pan asked, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. Her question was directed to Trunks, though she got an answer from his sibling. 

"Yup." Bra answered, her head bobbing up and down. She had a huge smile on her face, her hands clenched in fists on her cheeks. Her eye's were closed as she bounced up and down with excitement. 

With a sly smile, the three kids took off in the air.

"Hey!" The two young girls cried out at them, pouting. They never did learn how to fly.

"Sorry. You should have learned how to fly." Trunks shot back, smiling at his little sister and her best friend. He was floating just above their grasps, just for heck of it.

"Shut up and fly us over. Big brother, I want you to fly my over." She jumped up to tackle her brother, but missed a little. His feet was just a few inches above her fingertips. Curse her brother for learning how to fly. But she was going to learn, just as she learned to throw ki blast's from he father. Her and Marron had been taking lessons from Krillin and Vegeta.

"Alright," Goten rolled his eyes at his best friend's little sister. He scooped up Marron in his arms. She smiled at him, as he took off into the crispy, night air.

Trunks too, picked up his baby sister. Curse her cute look. She had the puppy dog eye's down flat. Bad thing. He couldn't believe himself. He fell for those stupid eyes again. That's the fourth time that week! Next thing he'll know, he'll be taking Bra to the mall while holding her bags and purse. Or even worse, Trunks would be using his own money!

Bra giggled as she wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck. He was falling for her plan so early in the game. He was her puppet, she was his master. It was all going to work out fine.\

__

~*~

Bop! Trunks and Goten dropped the young girls on their butts, causing them to land in the not so soft front yard of the Capsule Corp. The three fliers had landed softly on the ground, still standing on their own two feet.

Growling a bit, the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma dusted herself off. Stomping over to the front door, she turned the doorknob. Locked. The darn door was locked! How could her parent's do such a thing? 

"It's locked." she paused in the middle of her sentence, "But I can open it." 

Smirking, she formed a ki blast in her hand and shot it at the window. The glass shattered into thousands of pieces, but inside the house. But, every plan has a flaw. The alarm started going off.

"You idiot! The cops will be here any second! Hurry and get inside! I have an idea," Trunks was barking orders like no tomorrow, helping the three girls and the boy threw the window.

"Come on." He growled, walking up the stairs. 

"Where are we going?" Pan asked, slightly confused.

Turning his head, he smiled at her. "We're going to play cops and robbers. We're the robber's, the police are the cops. We need ski masks, bags and all black. I think it's time to have some fun. This is one game, we can't lose."

__

~*~

Hehehe... Me again. As you all guessed, this is my sequel to Babysitter's nightmare. I've been wanting to make it for quite some time now. Yes, the chibi's are back, plus some new guest stars!. One more chibi=twice the fun. Twice the fun = double the trouble.


End file.
